The Royal Temptations
by layaboo
Summary: Everybody has secrets, what's yours? Welcome to New England,where secrets are uncovered, jealously becomes you, lies are found, you don't know who to trust and betrayal is the new thing and it all started when the Mikaelsons arrived. Pairings: Klaroline, Kalijah, Stebekah, KENNET, Delena
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Did you here about Mrs. Dahl, she got pregnant by a peasant." Bonnie said refilling her cup.

"Yea. Her father was so ashamed that he disowned her. Poor girl." I said. We all burst out laughing.

"That's what she gets." Katherine said. It was a Sunday afternoon. And i was in the garden with my two best friends Bonnie and Katherine gossiping about latest news in England.

"Don't look now Kat but here comes my brother Damon." I said watching him walking toward us. Katherine and my big brother been hooking up every chance they got. Usually any whore who tries come on my brother will get told off. But Kat, was different.

"Good afternoon ladies. How was your day?" Damon said sitting beside Bonnie.

"It was great until you came." Bonnie said rolling her eyes. Katherine giggled at her remark. Bonnie and Damon never got along and it doesn't help with Damon annoying her every times he sees her.

Ignoring her he set his eyes on Katherine's chest.

"Do you like what you see?" Katherine noticing his stare. I threw up in mouth a little.

"Damon, where's Stefan?"

"In the gazebo, writing in that dairy of his." Damon said without looking up. Getting up I dust myself off.

"Care, don't leave me here." Bonnie cried. Looking over my shoulder I waved at her before taking off to go find Stefan. My twin brother.

Turning the corner I saw my twin lying down on the couch writing. People said that Stefan, Damon, and I were spitting images of our mother and father. Damon has dads dark brown hair but has mothers blue eyes. Stefan has dirty blonde hair and blue-green eyes like father. And many people say I was a small version of my mother. Blond curly hair that touch my shoulders in blue eyes that shine. We get our stubbornness from our mother and our temper from our dad. But we mean well, but if you every cross us, we show no mercy.

"Watcha writing bout today?" I ask. Stefan looked up and smiled at me.

"We'll sister, I just heard about a little secret. And just writing my thoughts about it." Stefan replied.

"You heard. Wow news travel fast. I feel bad for her. But I did tell her to keep her legs close." I said thinking of Miss. Dahl.

"Not Skylar. I'm talking about the new family that's coming to England. There coming to the Lockwood Ball." New family?

"What new family? Where you hear that from?"

"I was walking past dads office. When i over heard him talking to Alaric." Stefan said closing his journal. Stefan was always the writer of the family. As for me I live for the planning parties,balls even small get togethers. Damon, just flirts with any woman he sees.

"So, do you know anything else?" I said swinging the couch back in forth.

" Will, um, there last names are Mikaelson. That's all I know. And they have five boys and one girl. That's it." Stefan said shrugging his shoulders. Well I can't wait to meet them. I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two Royal Temptations

AUTHORS NOTE:

Now that school started, I'm going to do once a week updates. Because of cheerleading practice and of course homework:( This week was Royal Temptations. Than next week well be Forever Endless Love. Than after that week I will be posting another book called A Thousand Years. And that would be it for now, just those three books. Hope you like this chapter it was longer than last one.

"Caroline are you ready?" My mother called from downstairs.

"Almost."I yelled admiring myself in the mirror. I was wearing a strapless white dress. Fitted at the waist than it proofed out. My hair was pinned to the side. After Mrs. Davison finishes my makeup I was ready for the ball. Walking down the steps I saw Damon and Stefan looking good in there suits.

"Okay, now that everybody is here. Lets go."mom said clapping her hands. In the carriage Damon and I kept thinking of endless of ideas about the Mikaelsons.

"Here we are." Dad said helping me out the carriage. Looking around, the place was already packed. Grabbing Damon and Stefan hand I picked up the pace and waltz right in the mansion. Scanning the room i saw who I was looking for. Walking toward them i admired there dresses. Katherine was wearing a strapless black dress, her curly hair pinned up. Beside her was her twin sister Elena in a strapless red dress. On the other side was Bonnie in a green dress that brought out her eyes.

"We'll don't we look hot." Katherine said. I chuckled.

"Have y'all seen the Mikaelsons yet?" Damon asked grabbing a champagne glass. I grabbed one to.

"Nope. Not that I know of." Bonnie answered. I nodded. Looking up I saw three kids out age walking up to us.  
The girl was wearing a fitted yellow dress that came to her feet. Beside two fine dark haired man in suits on the other side was a boy with blonde curly hair and blue eyes and a sexy stubble.

"Hottie alert." Katherine said fixing her dress.

"Got that right. " Damon said. Rolling my eyes I sipped my drink.

"Hello. My name is Elijah Mikaelson. Yours?" His British accent caught my attention.

"Katherine. Katherine Perice." Katherine took his hand. I watch as his lips touched her knuckles.

"Would you like to dance?"

"I would love to." Katherine said putting on an innocent face. Elijah lead her to the dance floor.

"Would you ladies like to dance with us?" The other dark haired boy ask smirking at us.

Draining my champagne I watch as both boys looked at me shocked before answering.

"Yes. I would love to." The blond haired boy reached out hand ignoring it I grabbed Damon's. Bonnie did the same and her and Stefan reached the dance floor just as the music cut on.

Dancing I watch The blonde hair boy dance with that were-slut Hayley.

"Jealousy are we?" I glared at Damon.

"So what do you think of Mikaelson?" I said changing the subject.

"We'll let's just say blondie over there is going screaming my name by the end of the night." Damon said confidently. Disgusted we switched partners.

"Hello love." He smiled at me. He has dimples. So hot I thought.

"Hi." Dipping me, he brought me up slow. I gulped.

"So what's your name sweetheart?"

"Caroline. Yours?"

"Klaus."

"We'll, Klaus what brings you here?"

"Our mother didn't like Mystic Falls that much. So we came back here where our mother was born." I nodded.

"So the blond girl Is she your sister?"  
I asked curious. New girls don't make it. Girls can be ruthless and vicious just to be at the top.

"Jealousy? Don't worry sweetheart. She's my little sister." I scoffed. The song ended. Nodding my head i walked off. Klaus followed me.

"Wanna take a walk?" I usually don't socialize with new people. But Klaus seemed different. He seemed like the kinda guy that wouldn't be remembered as a pretty face, but something more.

BONNIE POV

After a couple of fast songs. A slow song came on.

"Mind if I cut in mate?" The same dark haired boy said coming up to us.

"Sure."

"I don't believe we met properly. But my name is Kol. Yours?" He said smirking at me.

"None of your business." I snapped. I hate cocky man. I just hate how they think they can get whatever they want by snapping there fingers.

"Feisty. I like that." I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want Kol?"

He leaned in closely.

"You." His voice sent shivers down my spine.

"You wish." I scoffed.

"Aw come on, don't you want to have fun?"

FLASHBACK

"You guys are so gross." I said watching Damon and Katherine flirt with each other.

"Bonnie, you need to just let go. And have fun for once." Katherine said.

"Fun? Having sex with random people is fun?"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. Tell me Bonnie when's the the last time you had fun?"

END OF FLASHBACK

"Okay. "Taking my hand we walked to a pond. Not sure what were doing here. Cold water hit my face.

"What the hell?!"

"Come on, sweetheart lighten up!" Glaring at him I splashed right back at him.  
It took only sixty seconds for us to get drenched.

"My mother is going to kill me." I said looking at my hair.

"Come on." Kol said running toward an empty carriage.

"Kol what are you doing?" I asked sternly hoping nobody sees us.

"Having fun. Now get in."

"I don't know about this Kol." I said playing with my dress. I didn't want to be a buzz kill but I didn't want to get in trouble either.

"Do you trust me?" Biting the inside of my cheek I nodded. Climbing in the carriage, it started moving.

"Next stop to your house."

"Do you even know how to drive this thing?"

"Nope. But that's the fun part!"

KATHERINE POV

"You are quite the dancer Mr. Mikaelson."

"So are you Miss. Perice." I blushed. Damn this man to have this effect on me.

"So, how long are y'all staying in England?"

"Hopefully all my life."

"Me to." After the song ended I waved for a waiter, grabbing a champagne glass, i scanned the room for my friends.

Stefan was dancing with the girl in the yellow dress, Bonnie is gone and that on boy, and surprisingly I saw Caroline left with the sexy new boy. I'm going to have to grill her about details later.

Than I saw Damon talking to that bitch Elena. She wasn't always a bitch we used to be joined at the hip. But when we moved to New England she just started acting different. Than we fell for the same guy Stefan. And both us wanted to be best friends with it girls: Caroline and Bonnie.

Tricking me she got best of both worlds. But after Caroline found out she told her off. Than Elena kissed Damon claiming she loved him. And breaking Stefan's heart in the process. Of course Damon wasn't having that and told Elena no. After that day groups were divided into two. Me and my friends, and her and her slutty friends. Placing my drink down on a random table i walked over to Damon and Elena.

"I didn't know you had a twin." Elijah said coming up behind me.

"Yes. But I'm not the only one." I muttered.

"Damon, are you okay?"

"Never better." Damon answered asking for another champagne glass.

"Why would you ask?" Damon nodded.

"We'll, I just came to see If your alright. You looked lonely."

"Haha. Very funny Katherine. I know you see me here. Elijah is it? Would you care to dance?"

Elena batted her eyelashes at him. I clenched my teeth together. How dare she? Elijah was to nice to say no and lead her to the dance floor.  
Grabbing another glass and drinking it all in one gulp, I pulled Some random guy to the floor, just In time for the waltz.

STEFAN POV

"So Rebekah, how dose it feel to live in a house full of boys?"

"Ugh. Don't get me started." Rebekah said rolling her eyes. I chucked.

"I'm sure my twin sister Caroline probably understand how you feel."

"The blonde girl in the white dress is your twin?" I nodded.

"Who's older?" Twirling around her around I answered

"Me."

"I thought so. The only thing I don't get is why she doesn't have funny looking hair like you do." She teased.

"Oh I have funny looking hair?" She leaned in closely and whispered.

"Yes." The song ended. Tired I led Rebekah away from dancers. Grabbing a glass I walked over to my brother who was chatting away with some redhead. From the way the redhead was looking I knew something was up.

"Excuse me, how many drinks has my brother had?"

"Too many." She said slamming her drink down and walking away.

"You'll thank me one day. Redheads always in denial. Hey waiter, waiter." Damon snapped his fingers in the air.

"No. Damon you had too much to drink." I said waving the waiter away.

"I'm fine."Damon muttered trying to stand up. Sighing I placed Damon's arm around his neck for support.

"How did you know he was drunk?"

"We'll, usually woman who talk to Damon don't leave with a frown on their face."

"Do you need help?" Rebekah asked. Shaking my head I said

"Can you get my sister."

Klaus POV

"Ugh, don't get me started on Damon. He was like the big bad wolf. Never let me around boys, dance with boys, couldn't even be in the same room with boys. He was really protective of me. But he means well. He's My favorite partner in crime." Caroline said smiling.

"And Stefan?" I watched as Caroline tilted her head and chuckled.

"Stefan's like my other half. He really is my twin. He knows when I'm sad, when I'm keeping a something from him. And when i need to be left alone. And visa versa. I know him like the back of my hand. The only difference between me and him is I show no mercy." Caroline said popping her knuckles. Bursting out laughing we ended up by a beautiful waterfall.

"Okay, I'm done talking about myself, even though I can go on and on. Tell me about yourself. By tomorrow  
everybody will want a piece of the new boy with blonde-blue eyes with cute dimples and a hot accent."

Caroline raised her eyebrows at me. I could already tell she was a strong, independent woman. Doesn't take bullshit, and the way her lips curled in an inviting smile, tells me she has fire within her. And I knew I was going burn if I play her little game.

"We'll Caroline, what if I told you, I don't care if the whole world wants a piece of me. All I care about is well Caroline want a piece of me." Caroline narrowed her eyes at me.

"Cute and smart. You'll do just fine in New England's." I smiled. Maybe Caroline was right. A cool breeze whipped Caroline's hair around her face making her shiver. Taking off my jacket I placed it over her shoulders.

"Thank you." She said looking up at me. I didn't know how close we were until now. Placing my hand on her cheek I said.

"True beauty." Caroline cheeks turned red or was it from the cold. Staring into her eyes I felt like I could she could see right through me. Into my soul, my heart where the true lays inside.

"Finally. I *breath*couldn't *breath* find *breath* you *breath* guys *breath* anywhere?" Rebekah said interrupting the moment.

"What is it Rebekah? Is something wrong?" I said irritated that she came at worst possible time.

"Caroline, it's your brother. Damon." Caroline sighed.

"Thanks for the wonderful evening. See you guys around." I watched as Caroline walked until the darkness swallowed her up and I couldn't see her no more.

"Nik, lets go it's getting chilly out here. We're going to catch a cold." Rebekah said rubbing her bare arms. Reaching for my jacket, I stopped. Caroline never gave it back to me Which means another counter with the blonde beauty.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three Royal temptations

Katherine POV

"May I have the Red ones please?" I turned my head to find the familiar voice owner. It was Elijah, who was at Mrs. Lucy's Flowers stand purchasing red roses. Being curious, I waited patiently until he was done to speak to him.

"Elijah, is that you?" I asked playing dumb.

"Miss. Perice, ah what a lovely surprise. How are you?" Elijah asked looping his arm around hers.

"I'm good. And you?"

"We'll my day just got better seeing you here." I couldn't help but chuckle at his response. No man has ever talked to me like this before. It made feel so special inside.

"I see you got flowers. For whom, if I may ask?"

"Actually, their for you." I titled my head to the side.

"Me?"

"We'll your the only Katherine Peirce, I know. And something tells me you don't get gifts like this often."

"We'll, Caroline and Bonnie of course, but anybody else's, unless that want something in return." I said looking down at my feet.

Noticing the change of the atmosphere, Elijah changed the subject.

"So how's it like having a twin?"

"Ugh! Horrible."

"Is she that bad?"

"You don't know the half of it. She sticks that tiny little behind of hers where she don't belongs, and people are always getting us mixed up. I mean hello I'm the prettier one." I said out loud making motions in the air. Elijah chuckled at my response.

"You are something else Miss. Perice."

"Please Elijah, call me Katherine. It's not my original name, but I like it." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"We'll what's your original name?"

"Katherina." I replied rolling my r.

"That's a beautiful name. Why change it?"

"We'll, when Elena and I were born my dad wanted our names to end with an a. But after my mother and dad broke up and mom moved us in a different mansions I changed it. Because that was the day Elena betrayed me and picked dad over mom and I didn't want our names to be alike. But I was twelve than and the name just stuck."

Elijah nodded.

"Enough about silly old me, tell me about yourself."

"We'll, I don't have at twin for starters and I'm the dependable one in the family. And I'm falling for someone."

"Who?"

"We'll you of course!"

"That's absurd. You just met me."

"I know. But I'm falling head over heels for you. From the moment I met you."

"I'm speechless. Would you like to jion me for dinner this afternoon?"

"I would love to."

* * *

CAROLINE POV

"Caroline are you listening?" My mother said looking up from her food.  
Waking up from my little daydream, I looked around the table to see everyone staring at me.

"Huh?"

"I said, Are you going to accompany me to the Mikaelsons home?" I can tell from the tone of her voice that it really wasn't a question.

"Yea of course. I need to give them something anyway." I replied thinking of the jacket that was lying on my freshly made bed.

"Good. After your finish with your breakfast and your tea party with your friends, well head over there around noon."

"So soon? Shouldn't we give th-"

"Sweetheart, Esther and I were inseparable before she left, we need to catch up. Now if you will excuse me, I have some Lillie's to attend to."

When mom turned the corner, Damon took her spot at the table.

"So we'll anyone like to explain why I was passed in one of the guest beds?"

"Maybe because you drunk to much, ever thought about that idea." I snapped.

"You know that did cross my mind. But I specifically remembered that I told dad I wouldn't drink no more." Stefan sighed.

"Speaking of dad, he wants to talk to you after breakfast."

"Good, maybe this time he will put some sense in that brain of yours." I huffed, picking over my food.

"What got your knickers in a twist?" Damon snickered wiggling his eyebrows.

"We'll, if my idiotic brother would've laid off the alcohol last night, I wouldn't be so cranky from lack of sleep."

"Oh." Damon said staring down at mothers leftovers on the table.

"Sorry, it's just... I'm going to go and meet Katherine and them. See you guys later." I said getting up from the table.

"Yea, I promised Matt that I help him move some stuff, since his mother is coming back home." Stefan said walking past me. I looked back at Damon, who leaning back in his chair. Dad and Damon have been on edge lately every since Damon started drinking. Hugging him from behind I whispers in his ear.

"Just remember Damon, lighten up the mode with your jokes, you know dad loves to laugh."

* * *

Damon POV

"You said you wanted to see me dad."

"Ah, yes. Sit down." I gulped. Placing my behind in the chair right in front if his desk I waited impatiently for dad to look up.

"Do you know why I called you in here?"

"Um, to talk about the new family in town?" Dad sighed.

"Damon what's going on with you?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. Why would you ask that?" I said feeling very small in this giant room.

"Than why did I see Stefan and Caroline literally drab your but away from the bar."

"Actually, if you want to get tech-"

"Damon, I had high hopes for you boy, bug this was the last straw. Damon not only are you representing yourself but this whole family. The title we have, didn't just get handed to me, I worked for it. And I don't have time for a little boy to just throw it all away."

"Dad, it wasn't like i killed anybody. I slipped, that's it. It won't happy again. Jeez."

Dad got up and sat at the edge of the table.

"Didn't you that the last time? Damon that was the last straw. And your not coming with me on my business trip. Stefan is. And that's finale.

"Dad, that's unfair. I was the one who wanted to be in the family business not Stefan." I said shooting up from my chair.

"I already made my mind. I see you at dinner." Dad said walking out the room, leaving me speechless.

* * *

BONNIE POV

"We'll, the thing they all got in common is hot." Katherine said adding sugar to her tea.

"Oh and don't forget cocky." I muttered reminiscing about last night events.

"Did you see there little sister? She seemed sweet." Caroline said.

"Do I detect some jealousy, don't worry Caroline your still the hottest blonde in town." Katherine snickered.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. So Bonnie, I didn't see you at all last night, where were you?" Caroline asked batting her eyes.

"I um, left early. Didn't very well."

"Lets quit the chit chat and spill the dirt Bon, we know you left with that Kol guy. So give me details, is he good?"

"How would I know? I didn't do anything with him." I said playing all innocent.

"Okay, so he just took you home and that's it, nothing happen?" Katherine grilled not believing my story.

"Yes. Not everybody is like you Kat."

"We'll, of course. Would you guys believe me if I said I was in love?"

"That's a little absurd. Even for you Katherine." Caroline said confused as I am.

"That's what I said. But I don't have time prancing around with little boys like Damon. No offense. But I need a man. Someone to hold me at night. And take care of me. And Elijah makes me tingle inside."

"Your sure its the sensation from your legs." I mumbled. Caroline burst out laughing.

"Somebody is not going to my wedding." Katherine muttered.

"Come on Kat, were just playing." Caroline said trying to keep from Katherine from leaving.

"Whatever. Ill see you guys later." When Katherine was out of earshot, Caroline moved closer to me.

"Okay, spill now."

"I can't even remember.. All I know is I woke up with bottle of whiskey in my hand. What am I'm going to do?"

"So your telling me, you probably slept with him. Omg! Bonnie!"

"That's not funny, Care. What if he thinks I one of those girls that just jumps in the bed with random man?"

"You know if anybody finds out about this you will never hear the end of it."

"Okay Care, you are not helping." I said running my hand through my dark brown hair.

"I wish I could. But I have to go and meet my mom at the Mikaelsons."

"No wonder your all dolled up." I mumble looking at her. She had Lillie's perfectly placed in her curly blonde hair and she was wearing a yellow dress.

"All I can say is, when you see him, run in the other direction." I sighed. Giving myself a pep talk I finally got up from the table and bumped into somebody.

"I am so sorry."

"That's okay darling, I'm used to women throwing themselves at me." A cocky British accent replied. I felt my cheeks burn.

"Kol, what are you doing here?"

"Oh um, I swung by your house and grandma told me you be here." Damn you grandma. I thought walking past him. Catching up to me he looped his arm around mine.

"I was thinking darling that I never got your name last night." Sighing I turned around and face Kol.

"Kol whatever happen last night, forget it, it's not going to happen ever again. So I would like you to leave me alone." Kol blinked for a few seconds, than started laughing.

"Kol, Kol. Stop laughing." I hissed hoping we weren't drawing any attention to us.

"Sweetheart, we never slept together." I Never felt so embarrassed in my entire life.

* * *

Caroline POV

"Do we have to go to the Mikaelsons?" I whined as fixed the Lillie's in my curly hair.

"Yes. Now stand straight." Mon snapped fluffing my hair. Following her orders, the door opened to reveal, a very beautiful women named Esther.

"Liz, omg, look at you!"

"Me? Look at you! I'm so jealously of your hair." I rolled my eyes at moms comment. She was such a good liar.

FLASHBACK

"Caroline what are you doing still up?"

"Oh um, I couldn't sleep." I lied thinking about Damon sprawled all over my bed with Stefan trying to him persuade him to sleep.

"So how was talking to your childhood friend?"

"Oh please don't get me started, her hair makes her look older than she is. Not surprise she had six kids. She could never keep her legs close. But other than that I was please to see her again." Turning to me she smiled.

"Would you like some tea?"

End of FLASHBACK

"And this must be your daughter you were talking about. She truly is a beauty." Remembering my manners I thanked her. Welcoming us in, she  
Introduce to her family.

"And this little one is Henrik." Esther said pointing to a dark haired little boy with blue eyes and dimples in his cheek.

"He is so cute, I could just eat him up. He reminds me so much of my boys."

"How are they?"

"Ugh a handful. Especially Damon. Tsk tsk. But Stefan ah! Now that's a keeper." I tried to contain my smile as mother sat beside Esther. I couldn't believe she would say such things about Damon. Sometimes I swear my mother only cares about her title and money.

"Do you want to see my room?" Henrik asked look at me.

"You know sweetheart, he doesn't no for an answer." Klaus said walking up to us.

"Who said I was going I say no. Henrik I would love to see your room."

* * *

Klaus POV

I watched from the doorway as Henrik asked Caroline a million questions.

"So like who's older you are Stefan?

"Stefan, by two minutes but he acts like its two years."

"Oh so like, do you guys look exactly alike?"

"Oh no. But we favor each other a little bit. So Henrik what do you like to do for fun?"

Henrik cocked his head to the side before answering.

"I love to watch Nik draw." Caroline looked confused.

"Who's Nik?"

"That would be me love. My real name is Niklaus. But My family calls me Nik."

Caroline yawned.

"Excuse me..sorry. But as you were saying you draw? May I see your drawings?"

Of course, Henrik you don't me stealing this beautiful lady from you?" Caroline playfully hug my arm and scoffed.

"Nope plus I think you already did anyway. Her heart I mean." Henrik said making a heart with his fingers. Caroline blushed deeply red.

"So when did you start drawing?"

"When I was seven actually. I saw humming bird fly by me. And it was so strong but fragile at the same time."

"That's very poetic of you." Caroline said sitting down in my bed.

"Stay right here, and I'll bring you some pictures."

"Why can't I just go with you?"

"My studio is a very private place, I only let special people enter."

"Okay. I see where I stand." I chuckled. Quickly entering my studio, I picked up the first picture I saw. Not watching where I was going I bumped into Henrik.

"Whoa there Nik. We got to be quiet."  
Ruffling his his dark brown curls I asked him why.

"Because she's asleep. That's why." Grabbing my hand I followed him to my room. There was Caroline sound asleep curled on my bed.

Pulling the covers over her I kissed he'd on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Caroline."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four the royal temptations

Caroline POV

The first thing I notice was that I was not in my room. Shooting right up, I heard laughter not to far away. Fixing my dress, and running my hands through my curly hair, I tried to remember everything that what happen to today.

"Finally your awake." Henrik said walking in the room, showing off his dimples, which reminded me of Klaus. Klaus. Omg, I fell asleep in Klaus room. I said putting it together.

"Did my mother leave?" I asked hoping it wasn't an odd question to ask a nine-year old. I mean hey, it happen before.

"No she's downstairs with the rest of the family. Here I'll show you." Henric said. Confused, I followed him out the door.

"Caroline so nice of you to join us, please come sit. Your mom was just telling everybody how she and Bill met." Esther said smiling. Taking a seat, beside a smirking Damon, I gave everyone a warm smile.

"So, like I was saying, I was walking around, finding my way in that little town. When I bumped into someone. It felt like the whole world stopped, as I turned around and met the most beautiful eyes ever & I knew I found my match, my soulmate, my other half." I rolled my eyes.

I remembered when mom told that story. I used to wish that I could have that kind of love. But now, it was all rubbish. Mom was never in love with dad, just his tittle and his money. Grandma was the whose up the story and dad went with it.

"That sounds really romantic Mrs. Salavaltor." Rebekah said truly awed.

"Oh, please call me Liz." Mom said laying it thick like honey.

"Have you guys been back in your hometown?" Esther asked.

"Actually, were leaving tomorrow for a funeral. Grandma Rose died." Mom said poking out her pink lips.

"When was this?" Stefan asked looking up.

"This morning. I didn't want to spoil your morning, y'all seemed so happy, and I didn't want to wipe those pretty little smiles off y'all face." Leave it to mom, to make it seem like she was doing it for the right reason.

"In going to miss her." Damon replied. I couldn't help but snicker. Grandma Rose never liked Damon and I. She said we were bad kids, always rowdy, never wanted to stay put as for Stefan, he was the good child.

"I would like to make a toast," Damon said raising his glass.

"To grandma Rose."

"Grandma Rose." Meeting Damon's mischievous green eyes , I knew he was up to something.

* * *

NOBODY POV

"So, your leaving tomorrow." Klaus said placing his hands behind his back.

"Yep." Caroline nodded

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Please I didn't know her that long." Caroline said rubbing her shoulders. Klaus notice and place his jacket around her.

"Is this our thing? Walking in the cold dark night?" Caroline smiled. Nudging his shoulder she said.

"No we don't have a thing."

"Sorry to break this up but Caroline we have to go." Damon said.

"We'll, that's my cue." Handing Klaus his jacket back, Caroline walked side by side with Damon back to their carriage.

"Hope to you again, Caroline."

AUTHORS NOTE:

Not my best... nxt chaper will be longer! And the drama will start! Lots of KENNET and Stebekah;);)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"I miss Caroline." Bonnie said to nobody in particular as she added more sugar to her tea.

"Uh-huh." Katherine mumbled looking over Bonnie shoulder.

"It's like not the sa- what are you looking at?"

"Uh, nothing. So what were you saying again?" Katherine said smiling.

"We'll, if you were listening, you would'- Kat!"

"Huh?" Katherine said still not looking at Bonnie. Following her gaze, she saw Klaus talking to Mrs. Nash.

"Why are you looking at Klaus?"

"No reason." Katherine everywhere but Bonnie's curious brown eyes.

"I know that look. Don't even think about it Kat, what is your problem? Is Elijah is not good enough for you?"

"Okay, stop it right there Bon, I just, what if I'm not good enough for him? What if he's out of my league?"

"Kat, where is this coming from?"

"Elijah, took me to meet, the family. And the way his mother and father looked at me... Like I was the scum between their toes. Bon, nobody ever looks at me like that. Unless their poor or less prettier than me, which is most people."

"Kat, if you really love him like you say you do, than it shouldn't matter what people think or say. Love isn't perfect, it's real."

"I don't know, maybe I just love the way he talks, and speaks to me I mean, he actually looks at me in the eyes." Bonnie rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wondered what goes in Katherine's brain half the time.

"Your right. I'm going to march up to his mother and tell her that I'm not going anywhere." Katherine said getting up from her chair.

"Yea, you go girl! Go fight for your man!" Bonnie cheered watching her walk away.

"Hello Bonnie, fancy seeing you here."

"What do you want Kol?" Bonnie said rolling her eyes.

"I can't come talk my friend?"

"We'll, that's the funny thing, were not friends. Not even close."

"Good, cause I don't want be friends, I want to be more than friends." Kol said winking at her.

"Kol, listen to me. We will never ever be together."

"So I was thinking we could ride a horses today." Kol said stirring his cup of tea, he made.

"Do you understand the words that just came out my mouth?"

"Yes, you said well never be together, but you didn't say anything about hanging out together. Well met at your house, say in 15 minutes." Without waiting for a goodbye, Kol left taking his tea with him.

* * *

"Ah Elena so nice to see you again." Esther said opening the door to A determined Katherine.

"Uh, it's Katherine."

"Oh, it's you. Would you like to come in?" Esther looked at Katherine up and down. She heard lots of things about this one. She wasn't worthy of any her sons. She was a disgrace to us woman. Esther thought looking down at her.

Katherine felt beads of sweat on her forehead. Her heart pounding in her ears, she was sure Esther heard it.

"Yes please." She said. Her knees felt like jello, and they would fall apart beneath her. But instead they worked perfectly.

"Elijah, is not here, if that's who you're about to ask for."

"Actually I'm not here to see Elijah."

"Kol or Klaus are not here either." Esther said pushing her lips together.

"I'm not her for them. I wanted to talk to you."

"Me? What about?"

"Elijah. You probably know now, that were kinda a thing."

"Sweetheart, there's no kinda. It's you are or not." Katherine bit her lip from snapping back.

"We are. And I wanted to know, if I wasn't getting mix signals from you, the other night. It seemed lik-"

"I didn't like you." Esther interrupted look at Katherine.

"Yes."

"No sweetie, you weren't getting mix signals. It's just I heard lots of things about you and honey you don't make a perfect match with my son. He needs a wife, he can trust. And plus you're too young for him. Your just a little girl, he needs a woman, child. And you're not one yet."

"Excuse me, but you don't know me." Katherine said clenching her teeth together.

"It doesn't matter, your reputation tells all."

"Haven't you heard of, never judge a book by its cover, I'll let you on little secret, it for humans too." Katherine knew she should t get smart with anyone, bug this lady cross the line. I mean who the hell did she think she is?

"And haven't you heard of a sneak peak? Katherine daring, why don't you go back home, where you can sit on your behind all day and think about cookies and spice, and everything else that's nice. You're not ready, to be a Mikaelson, and by the looks of it, you may never will be. Mr. Howard?"

"Yes." An old man said, with thick glasses around his neck looked up from the the painting his was cleaning.

"Would you please escort Miss. Perice out?" He nodded. Not like I have much of a choice he thought.

Katherine felt numb. She felt like she was kicked in the gut... Repeatedly.

With all the dignity she had left, and pride she could find, head held hush, she walked out the building, without a second glance. If anybody saw her, they might think, she had all the confidence in the world, nothing can't hold her back. But little they would know she dying inside.

And to make matters worse, she saw Elena and Elijah cackling over by the rose bushes, that Elena tends everyday. Before they could see her and her tears falling down her face, she jogged off in the other direction

* * *

"Kol, maybe this isn't a good idea." Bonnie said looking at the brown huge horse in front of her.

"Really, cause I think it's a great idea." Kol said saddling io his horse.

"It's just that, Kat- um yea Kat she needs to help her rearrange her clothes. So I'm gonna go do Tha-"

Kol placed his hand on Bonnie's shoulder and looked at her, right in the eyes.

"Bonnie Bennett are you scared?" Bonnie scoffed.

"Me, scared? Psh! No. But I am scared of hurting your male ego. You know what I'm going to show whos going to be scared in a minute." Bonnie said walking off.

* * *

"Klaus, please." Henrik whined looking at the big white horse in front of him.

"No, Henrik. You know what mom said " You can't ride that horse," don't give me those puppy dog eyes, Henrik."

"Please." Henrik said bottom lip trembling.

"Okay fine, but ride slow. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Okay!" Henrik said clapping his hands.

AUTHORS NOTE: tell me what you think!REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Okay I know you it's are expecting an update. But I'm thinking postponing it because I'm pretty much putting all my focus on The Chosen Ones. But thank you for all of your support! And reviews! I love you all!;);) And hopefully I will get back into the groove if writing this story! Once again thank you!:):)


End file.
